Victor's Children
by purpleninjaz
Summary: Grace Hawthorne has grown up hearing about d12 but has never been herself. When she finally takes a trip out there along with Johanna's daughter and Finnick's son to meet the Mellark siblings will she be able to befriend or will things turn sour? r&r :


**A/N Hey hey hey! This story just popped into my head yesterday and I decided to write about it. So basically it's about Gales daughter traveling to district 12 with her dad and johanna and annies kids and She's meeting Katniss and Peeta's kids will they like her or hate her lol You can tell me which one to do cause I haven't decided yet. I know lame. Tell me if i have any mistakes my beta isn't here for this one (bitch) jk i love her...kind of. but seriously message me about anything and I hope you enjoy the story :)**

Grace POV

Beep...beep...beep... ugh I think to myself why cant I just have ten more minutes of sleep. I drag myself up to start getting ready because, today is a very special day I have been waiting years for day I finally get to travel to district twelve. You see my name is Grace Hawthorne.I'm 16 years old I have dark curly shoulder length brown hair and gray eyes. My father Gale Hawthorne lived in district 12 his entire life up until the war. I still don't fully understand why he doesn't go back. Especially since the death of my mother. I've only ever been to district 2 and 4. My dad apparently was best friends with Katniss Everdeen. That's right Katniss Everdeen the mockingjay victor of the 74 annual hunger games and one half of the star crossed lovers. They had like a thing together or something. My two best friends Zoe Mason and Finnick Odair(the second his dad died in the war D: ) told me all about district 12. Zoe is 16 she has big brown eyes and her light brown hair in a chin length bob. Finnick's 18 he has shaggy coppery hair that falls in waves over his face and sea green eyes. He has a 6 pack to which he never ceases showing off. They have been going to district 12 every year since Zoe was 4 and Finnick was 6. Every time they come back talking about how much fun they had I can't help but feel excluded.

_"...and then remember when Haymitch told that one story?" Zoe ask's_ _holding in laughter like this story was the best thing since sliced bread._

_"Oh Yeah"_ _Finnick replies. _

_They burst out laughing_.

_"Wait what story tell me!" I complain desperate to be included._

_ "You wouldn't get it" Zoe responds cooly_.

_"Yeah you need Haymitch to tell it to understand Grace face,"_ _Finnickadds_

_"I would to get it and don't call me that!" I whine._

_"We wouldnt have to if you would just come with us," Zoe starts_

_" Yeah the Mellarks are like the coolest people ever," Finnick states._

_"He said I can go next year," I tell them excitedly._

_"This calls for a group hug come here you two," Finnick says._

_Zoe then throws a pillow at him causing him to fall off the bed making me and Zoe laugh._

I can't wait to finally go with them! I pull on a pair of jeans and a light blue hoodie grab my already packed bags and race downstairs. I see my father standing there looking uneasy.

"Are you sure you still want to go on this trip," He asks.

"um..yeah," I say while dragging him at the door.

As we head off to meet Zoe and Finnick on the train.

"GRACEY!" Zoe screams and just about tackles me when me and my dad reach the station.

"Grace face it's been so long," Finnick states sarcastically while walking over.

"Yeah how long has it been since you guys last saw each other 3 whole days," Johanna Zoe's mom adds.

My dad goes to talk to her and Finnick's mom Annie.

"Where's your dad," I ask Zoe.

"business trip, but who cares my two best friends are going to meet each other!" Zoe squeals.

"Me and Finnick already know each other," I joke.

"I know that but you've never met Prim or Cinna!" Zoe explains.

Primrose rue Mellark and Cinna finnick Mellark are Katniss and Peeta's children and according to Finnick and Zoe are the greatest people ever. I don't know that much about them but Zoe tells me Prim is 18 and has Long dark hair and bright blue eyes. Her brother Cinna has wavy blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. Both are supposed to be extremely attractive.

"I can't wait to meet them,"I lie.

I'm really nervous about meeting the Mellark children. What if they don't like me? Well I'll have plenty of time to think as I board the long train ride to district 12.

When will this train ride be over! I think to myself as Finnick starts singing I'm sexy and I know it for the 8 time clad only in his boxers.

"Finnick shut up already and put some clothes on," Zoe screams.

"NEVER! I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it!" Finnick sings.

She's sighs she continues telling me the different type of woods that make up a fiddle. Please help me. Suddenly I here the ding that signifies the end of the train ride.

" We're here," I jump up excitedly.

I exit the train slowly with Finnick (now fully dressed) and Zoe.

"Where are you staying?" Zoe ask's me.

"At my Aunt Posy's house. You," I reply.

"We'll be staying in Victor's village," Finnick states "You should come over when your done unpacking,"

"OK see you later," I say while following my dad to my aunt's house.

"Bye dad," I yell while leaving Aunt Posy's house.

I hear my stomach growl. Hmmm I haven't had any lunch yet I look around and see a bakery perfect I think.

I walk in an extremely attractive girl is at the counter.

"Hello how may I help you," she asks in a cheery voice.

"ooh can I have a slice of that chocolate cake please," I ask.

"Sure thing that'll be $6.50," she says "lucky you your the last customer of the day"

I pay and as I'm walking away I guess I wasn't looking where I was going and walk right into the girl as she's leaving to getting chocolate cake all over her light blue floral pattern dress.

"You idiot," she screeches "look at my dress it's ruined now I'm gonna be late.."

"I'm so sorry," I interrupt " I can get you a new dress.

"You know what nevermind this is my fault I think I have a change of clothes in the back," she says.

She then stares at me.

"We're closed."

I don't move.

"Ugh just nevermind," she rushes to the back.

I finally find the ability to move again and leave the bakery and walk to victor's village.

I open the door to Zoe and Finnick.

"where's everyone else?" I ask.

"At Haymitch's," Zoe says "We're just waiting on Prim"

We wait a few more minutes chat a bit. Then Finnick's mom calls him.

"Sorry guy's I have to meet you there duty calls," Finnick says.

"Yeah but only your mom ever call's you," Zoe says after he leaves.

We laugh.

"You know what I have to pee I'll be back soon," Zoe voices and shuffles down the hall.

Not ten seconds after she leaves the door opens.

"um.. Why the hell are you in my house,"asks the girl.

Oh My God! I recognize her its the girl from the bakery.

"Hello!" she breaks through my train of thought.

"uhhh," is all I manage to get out.

Luckily at this time Zoe decides to get out of the bathroom.

"I'm back gracey... OMG PRIMMYPIE," Zoe screams and runs over hugging Prim i guess.

"ZOZO I missed you sooo much," Prim responds.

They continue hugging I stand there akwardly.

"oh Primmypie this is gracey and gracey this is Prim," Zoe introduces.

Prim turns gives me the up down and a snarky smile.

Yup I'm screwed... _to be continued_...

**A/N tell me what you think I'll prolly put up more later today :p review and help me make the story better. I'll love you forever if you review just saying. lol :)**


End file.
